Pregnancy hormones for Dummies
by Roxxanne Spinner
Summary: Kurt/Will Will should really learn to get a pregnant man his food quickly. Mpreg. Sequil to 'ours' but i guess you could read it alone but it would help and it'd be great if you did read and review on both of these. Special Thanks to JasonDragon


RS: Okay so i didnt write this one. normally i have who ever is smaller in my brain bottom but i liked the ida of seeing Will bottom. so when the lovely JasonDragon64 won my little mini contest for the review that made moi blush- wich is a very difficult feat- he got to write this beautiful sexy one-shot sequil (although really that was just me being too lazy to type anything this week) so here yah go thank you dragon i loovvveeeddd this. so im going to do the contest again. so umm enjoy this.

Kurt: So im pregnant huh? Why?

RS:Becaue i think you'd be sexy with a baby in your tummy. so get over it Kurtie. and i mean that with all the love possible.

Kurt: Whatever. oh and for the readers Roxxy doesnt own us...and you dont nessarily HAVE to read 'Ours' wich is the prequil to this story to understand but it will make things a tiny bit clearer i guess. So enjoy.

RS: the goddess of Yoai comands you to read!

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was having a truly horrid day. At four months pregnant (and thank You so much, You non-existent God up there for not only making him gay and despised by so many, but also a freaking carrier!) his clothes never fit right, and now he was reduced to wearing ghastly sweat pants and loose t-shirts instead of his fashionable Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs. Such a shame, none of his beloved designers had thought to do maternity wear! Adding insult to injury, his moods were all over the place. He didn't know if he should cry over pickles and Ben &amp; Jerry's ice cream, or smash every mirror in his home for daring to display his new curves and near constant erection. Even Finn had finally figured out that it was the better part of valour to stay clear and not mention food, clothes or Rachel freaking Berry. Or was it Quinn Fabray this week? Who could keep up with Finn's revolving girlfriends?<p>

It was a rare weekend that his father, Carole and Finn were all out of the house. Having gotten last minute tickets to some motor cross or big truck pull event (honestly, who kept up with that stuff?), the rest of his family had left him on his own after much cooing and fussing from his step-mother. Watching the rest of the Hudmels drive off, Kurt made his way back into the empty house and tried yet again to call his lover.

"This is William Schuester's voice mail. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can."

"Will, this is the mother of your unborn child, and I'm sick and tired of not hearing you answer your damned phone!" The pregnant diva snapped. "This is my third and final message. If you aren't already on your way after picking up the Chinese, Italian and fried chicken, you had better remember to tell Panda Express to include the hot and sour soup this time."  
>Slamming about the freezer, in search of his hidden cache of ice cream (and woe unto Finn Hudson if that stupid boy so much as opened the Ben &amp; Jerry's!) he didn't hear the front door open and close. His only clue that he was no longer alone was the wafting scent of his lunch being placed on the dining table.<p>

"Hon, I'm sorry I couldn't pick up the phone. I was MMMPH." Will tried to explain before he was cut off by a ferocious and angry Kurt Hummel.

"Don't even try to talk to me, mister! I'm hungry, I'm angry and I'm FAT! And it's all your fault!" Sitting angrily to the meal before him, the diva started rummaging through the containers.

"And where the hell is my soup? If the damned doctor would let me drive, I'd have gotten it myself!"

Silently, Will handed his lover the large tub of sweet and sour soup. Knowing that in his present frame of mind, Kurt would become even more enraged if he offered to feed the gorgeous teen, he went to the kitchen for a spoon. Frustrated and anxious tears were in his eyes as he searched the drawers for the silverware. He knew from all the doctor's visits that as long as Kurt's hormones were running riot, the young man would be volatile and even verbally abusive, but it still wounded his pride that the boy he loved so much could think so little of him right now. So caught up in his own emotions, he was surprised to feel those slender but strong arms wrap around him.

"I'm sorry, baby. You're so good to me, and I treat you like that. I really don't deserve you. All I do any more is eat, pee and bitch." Turning to hug his young lover, the curly haired teacher just let his hands sooth the distraught teenager.

Feeling Kurt's erection poking at his groin, Will bit back a moan as desire for the gorgeous youth shot through him. His arousal becoming obvious, the older man tried to pull away before his lover's mood changed for the worse.

"Seems someone is turned on by me after all." Kurt smiled. "And here I thought you hated this fat blob I've become."

"Baby boy, you could never be fat or ugly. You're just so beautiful that you will always turn me on." he promised.  
>Seeing a wicked joy light the teen's eyes, Will could only gasp as Kurt's hands firmly pushed him against the counter. When his shirt was ripped open, he stopped trying to keep his moans to himself. As Kurt hurriedly opened his jeans, Will completely surrendered to whatever Kurt might want from him. Slender and smooth hands grasping at his sizeable erection however, quickly brought him back to his senses.<p>

"Kurt, the doctor said you had to be careful."

"The doctor said fucking me might hurt the baby. Not one word was said about anything else we could be doing." Actions speaking louder than words, Kurt was quick to open the older man's trousers and shove them down, while diving on his teacher's erection. Burying his nose in Will's neatly trimmed pubic hair, the pregnant diva reached into the utility drawer and pulled out the first thing that came to his questing hand: a wooden spoon. As he continued to deep throat the older man's sizeable member, Kurt playfully ran the bowl of the spoon over Will's firm buttocks.  
>Will, feeling so incredibly turned on by his lover's ministrations, began to thrust gently, and the moment he moved, Kurt gave his arse a firm swat with the spoon.<br>Lifting his face enough to talk,

"Did I say you could move? No, didn't think so. You be a good boy, now."

Feeling incredibly aroused by the sudden sting and burn of being spanked, Will had to fight himself to stay still, and felt another hard swat on his rear when he moved once again.  
>Grabbing a kitchen towel, Kurt made quick work of binding the taller male's hands behind his back.<p>

"Bad boys get punished, Sweetie. I had to wait for you for twenty minutes, called your mobile three times, and I'm four fucking months pregnant with your spawn! That's twenty-seven swats before I let you cum."

Bending his lover over the kitchen counter, Kurt proceeded to spank the older man. Making certain he covered as much of the man's buttocks as possible. At fifteen hits, Will's backside had turned a bright cherry red, and the man was squirming in an intoxicating blend of pain and arousal. At twenty, Will has tears streaming down his face. By the final hit, with his arse a cherry red, the Spanish teacher could no longer hold back his climax. With a loud groan, his balls jerked upwards as pearly white jets of his seed erupted all over the sideboard.

"Such a good boy." Kurt soothed. Reaching out to wipe the sperm off the woodwork, he made his lover first clean his hand, then lick clean the cabinets of the older male's ejaculate. As Will's talented tongue polished the counter, Kurt's set to work on easing the stinging of the larger man's backside.  
>After thoroughly licking and soothing the reddened cheeks, Kurt firmly spread his teacher's arse and dove in tongue first to rim his man's puckering hole. With a happy sigh, Will made himself relax as best he could to allow better access to his young lover's swirling tongue. The boy began vigorously working his tongue deeper and deeper into his man's willing hole.<p>

"K-K-Kurt," the teacher stuttered. "Th-th-that f-f-feels amazing. Ungh! Oh, please baby! I really need you!"

Smirking to himself, the pregnant diva grabbed the first thing his hands could reach for lube, a bottle of olive oil. Drizzling a generous amount in Will's crack and his free hand, the teen started working his fingers into his lover's twitching hole. First one finger, sliding in and out of his teacher, then two. Crooking his fingers and twirling them, he searched for that magic bundle of nerves that would make his man writhe in sheer bliss.

With a wordless gurgle of contentment, Will's body betrayed his intense pleasure under Kurt's ministrations. Kurt continued to stretch his boyfriend's sphincter until after several long minutes, Will's moans took on an impatient and needy timbre. Pulling his fingers from the handsome teacher's stretched fuck hole, Kurt stood behind his man and with a single thrust impaled his man's willing hole. Grasping Will's still bound arms, the diva pulled the man upright and thrust even deeper.

"Oh FUCK!" Will screamed in ecstasy. "Oh yes! Pound me, baby! I need you so much!" the Spanish teacher panted.

Eager to comply and finally relieve his own aching need, Kurt pulled his lover roughly against him, and worked at delivering a rough and steady rhythm fucking his man.  
>"Will..." pant "love..." pant "you...".<p>

Reaching to jerk Will's renewed erection, it took only a couple of strokes before the older man climaxed violently, once more coating the counters and sideboards with his spunk. With his anal walls clamping down, Will's body milked a climax out of the horny teenager.  
>Collapsing together, the lovers managed to get their breathing in order before Kurt untied his man and they were righting themselves.<p>

"Your lunch is probably cold by now, baby boy."

"I guess you'll just have to reheat everything while I clean up."

* * *

><p>Kurt:I hope you like it...oh and Roxxy says thanks to all her sweet childeren who reviewed to 'Ours' so umm yeah review again and you might get a prize just like Dragon did. bye now!<p>

RS: R&R my lovely childern.


End file.
